Amagi Brilliant Ship
by E. Little River
Summary: Follow the tale of Kanye West, 50 Cent, and Queen Latifah- wait, wait, hold on... Sorry, I forgot to butcher my words and use Japanese in conjunction. Kanie Seiya is a narcissist, Sento Isuzu is trigger-happy, and Princess Latifa is- surprisingly normal. Enjoy this AU story of Amaburi. What if it was a spaceship and not a park? The story picks up come chapter 4, give it a chance!
1. Not Enough Fanfiction!

(Greetings, Fanfiction! You can call me River if you like. Since this is my first story on here, i will do a brief explanation of me. I have been creatively writing for fun since 2007. I have used Fanfiction from time to time anonymously, since i have not ever thought of a very good concept i'd like to execute. Since I speak both English and Japanese, feel free to request Nihongo versions of chapters. This story is not going to be perfect, it is a work in progress, and simply to enjoy. I got the idea for this story from a blog on anime, and let's see how everyone responds. This story is in a more futuristic world, and will have more of a love triangle than the original, because... teen angst! Enjoy.)

* * *

Kanie Seiya was a normal sixteen-year-old guy who lived in Japan. Apart from being good at everything, that is. He was not only talented and good-looking, he was very aware of that fact. One might use any compliment to describe Kanie, and it would apply. Aside from "Humble". Being humble was not his strongest suit. He was an extreme narcissist, yet a kind person. Unfortunately, he did not have any friends due to his superiority complex. Being popular with the ladies, it came as no surprise that one was currently asking him out. What was surprising was that this particular girl was pointing a gun at his head!

"Will you go on a date with me?" The girl he did not know at all asked. Her face was expressionless.

Kanie was speechless.

The girl fired the weapon at the wall at pointed it back at his face. "I await your response, Kanie-kun."

His eyes widened, "If I say no, you are going to shoot me, aren't you?"

The girl nodded solemnly. She wore a black eye-patch over the left eye, and a long, red coat.

"Look, I don't even know you..." He mumbled nervously.

"My name is Sento Isuzu... Will you accompany me this Sunday?"

Kanie sighed, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

* * *

(You could play the opening song in this place, if you want an episodic effect. XD)

* * *

That Sunday, Kanie sighed, waiting at the bus stop. He rubbed his head, a bit nervous. _'It isn't strange that she asked me out,'_ he thought, checking out his reflection, _'But there was no need to be so forceful.'_ He thought she was rather attractive until she whipped out a gun.

"Greetings." Sento Isuzu had managed to sneak up on Kanie.

He jumped slightly and turned to face her, "Hey, Sento-san..."

"Let's go." she ordered.

"Wait a moment, I don't even know where we are going." he complained.

"You are taking me to the Kyoto Shipyard." Sento explained briefly.

"Why would we go to the shipyard?" He wondered aloud, "It isn't like we are leaving the planet..."

"There is an Entertainment Class Star-cruiser there. 'Amaburi' is the name." She told him.

"I don't want to get onto a star-cruiser..." Kanie shook his head.

Sento promptly drew her rifle from under her skirt and pointed it at him.

"Wha-!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Let's go." She insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you're crazy! Why do we need to get on a space-ship? Why do you want to go there? Why me? And where did you even pull that gun from?!"

Sento cocked the gun and glared.

Kanie rolled his eyes with a sigh and followed her onto the sleek, silver pod that was public transportation.

* * *

They sat at the back of the high-speed pod as it flew down the streets. Kanie looked out the window as the slowly floated to a stop.

"Do we get out here?" he asked.

"No, the shipyard is a little farther. That building is a love-hotel." Sento explained.

Kanie blushed and looked away from her, "I see, my mistake."

"Were you... wanting to go there?" Sento asked, a bit embarressed.

"What? No! Of course not!" Kanie glanced at her and back out the window.

When they arrived at the shipyard, Kanie followed Sento to the cruiser.

"This is Amaburi." She stated.

Kanie was more than unimpressed, "It looks like an old, rusty, metal can."

He observed a panel that was obviously loose. The ship looked like it was falling apart.

"Looks are deceiving, Kanie-kun." Sento explained, "Inside is a magical adventure as you fly around the galaxy."

"Somehow I doubt that." Kanie felt her grab his hand.

Sento made him follow her onto the ship.

As Kanie was dragged about from deck to deck and room to room, He began to realize that the ship was even less magical than he imagined. Everything was dirty and disorderly. The place barely held together, and most of the staff weren't even at their posts.

"This is a sad excuse for an entertainment vessel." He commented.

"The next room I am sure you will enjoy." Sento led him to a door.

"Odd, it isn't opening automatically." Sento noted aloud. "Then she noticed a sign off to the side."

"The music room is closed." Sento shrugged.

"What?" Kanie tilted his head.

"Macaron, the fairy of music, is obviously busy... what a true artist." She smiled.

"You're alright with the staff not attending to the patrons!?" Kanie exclaimed.

"It can't be helped." Sento shrugged and continued walking, "Also, the staff are called cast members."

"That's oddly specific information for you to have..." Kanie eyed her and followed along to the next destination.

"This is the candy shop and the home of the head mascot, Moffle." Sento explained.

Kanie walked inside, and looked around the room. "This is the first clean room on the whole ship!"

"I'm glad you like it." Sento nodded.

"I wasn't complimenting it, every room should be clean!" Kanie shook his head.

"Let's take our picture with Moffle." She looked at Kanie, one eye still covered by her eye-patch.

Moffle himself walked out of a back room, an angry look on his face.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Kanie questioned Moffle, "What's this rip-off mascot's problem?!"

"Moffle does not like being called a-" Sento started, but could not finish before Moffle attacked Kanie.

Moffle swung his arms wildly, battering Kanie. Sento did nothing to stop the brawl.

Kanie managed to push away from Moffle. "What the hell?!"

Sento tilted her head slightly, "You two seem to be getting along."

"What are you talking about?" Kanie rubbed his sore body.

"Fumo." Moffle mumbled and looked away crossing his arms.

"You are bonding with fists, right?" Sento asked.

Kanie glared at Moffle, "No, he attacked me!"

"It's your own fault..." Moffle muttered.

"How is it MY fault!?" Kanie shouted.

"It's alright, Kanie-kun, let's move along." She headed off, and he followed behind her.

* * *

They sat down in chairs in a common area. Kanie grumbled.

"Are you not enjoying it here?" Sento asked.

"Of course not, this is terrible." Kanie shook his head.

"I apologize." Sento bowed her head.

"Look, I am not upset with you..." Kanie looked down.

Sento brushed her long, light brown hair aside and looked at him with a sad look in her eye. She took a deep breath and let out a sorrowful sigh.

"I require your assistance, Kanie-kun..." She spoke softly, "Could you follow me to one more part of the ship?"

He looked at her. With a grumble, he followed the strange girl yet again.

"You aren't a normal passenger are you?" Kanie asked.

"I am the acting captain of the ship." She revealed as the walked.

"Hm," he thought aloud, "I knew you were involved somehow."

* * *

Kanie followed her into a beautiful room. The walls looked like stone adorned with decorative sculptures. It was clean and smelled like fresh cooking. A young blonde girl walked out from behind a curtain in a beautiful dress. She smiled softly at Kanie.

"Hello Kanie-sama, I am the princess of the planet Maple, Latifa." She bowed deeply at Kanie, and her deeply respectful address surprised Sento.

"Planet Maple?" Kanie raised an eyebrow, "Earth is the only planet for light-years with intelligent life."

"We use magic to cloak our presence." Latifa replied.

Kanie laughed, throwing his head back, "Ha, even if I believed that foolishness, why would you tell me?"

Latifa looked down, "Because you are our only hope."

Kanie laughed more, "I can't help you."

"But the oracle predicted that you could save us from the Takeya Armada!" Latifa exclaimed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am going home." Kanie turned to see Sento blocking him.

"I cannot allow you to leave, Kanie-kun." She shook her head.

He glared at her and started to push past, but she easily kept him inside, and drew her gun again.

"Isuzu-san, there is no need for that." Latifa spoke softly.

Kanie turned back to the kind princess. She looked up at him, and he felt as though he knew her.

"I know it is hard to believe, but let me show you." She dismissed Sento with a look.

Sento looked back briefly, but shook her head and left.

Kanie looked around confused as Latifa walked closer, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you magic." She craned her neck as she grabbed his collar.

Kanie blushed, confused. The princess planted a kiss on him briefly, and his eyes widened. When she pulled away, he blinked.

His eyes fluttered closed, "T-this is... too much." He fell backwards, collapsing from the shock of it all.

"Kanie-sama!" Latifa called out, worried, and Sento entered.

"Kanie-kun!" She called out, and the two girls knelt beside the unconscious Kanie Seiya.

* * *

(Well, that is the first chapter of the story. This was mostly a paralel to the original, but you will see how drastically it strays on an even more exciting adventure. Read and Review, let me know if you have any questions or mistakes to point out. Hopefully, this space opera version will turn out well. Komban-wa!)

(update: The story has very clear paralels and may seem sort of the same... the differences only become more frequent later on. If you are not sure about this story, at least read the second chapter. If you are not interested in the different direction it is going, feel free to move along. I notice alot of people move on after chapter 1. I could be mistaken, but i think many are not giving it a chance. The adventure has a HUGE shift come chapter 4, and once it takes off, you really will not know what is coming next! Please give it a chance.)


	2. Not Enough Passengers!

(Here comes the second chapter of the story...)

* * *

Kanie's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. The back of his head hurt. Slowly reaching a hand to rub it, he began to wonder if what had happened was just a dream. Looking around, the young man saw his own room. He was in his bed, and he sat up with a deep breath. _'_

_If that was a dream, why does my head hurt?' _he wondered.

Shrugging, Kanie hauled himself out of bed and walked unsteadily out into his home. He noticed Aisu, his older sister, making breakfast.

"Morning." She smiled.

Then, something odd happened, Kanie could almost hear her, but her lips did not move, _'I hope Seiya is feeling alright after yesterday.' _

"Aisu, what do you mean 'after yesterday'?" Kanie tilted his head.

Her eyes widened, "Ah, I-" She thought for a moment, "I didn't think i said that aloud..."

Kanie nodded, "Don't be worried about me, it takes a lot to hurt me." He smiled proudly.

"That's good, i must still be half asleep..." Aisu yawned and continued cooking.

Kanie walked to the bathroom and closed his eyes, stretching, and opening the door. His eyes only briefly viewed the naked form of Sento Isuzu. With a blush, he abruptly closed the door back. He was speechless for a minute.

_'It wasn't a dream!'_ He thought, and dashed back to the kitchen.

Kanie's heart was beating out of his chest, "Aisu! What is SHE doing here?"

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Aisu asked, confused.

"Sento is NOT my girlfriend, she is crazy!" He exclaimed frantically.

"So i'm 'crazy'..." Sento mumbled, behind him.

Kanie turned slowly, eyes wide, "Um..."

"Why were you spying on me in the bathroom?" She glared at him with her right eye, her left eye hidden by her black eye-patch.

"I wasn't! I didn't know you were here!" He protested.

Aisu chuckled to herself, "Your lover's quarrel is adorable, but it is time for food."

Kanie cautiously moved past Sento and washed his hands in the bathroom. Upon returning to the main living area, he saw the girls sitting peacefully.

Sitting beside his sister, Kanie spoke, "What happened yesterday?"

"You fainted and I brought you home." Sento spoke plainly.

Kanie blushed from embarressment, and ate the meal in silence. After, he headed to his room and got ready for school.

* * *

Proceeding a rather uneventful day, Kanie tried to slip away without Sento noticing. Reaching a bus stop, he stopped to breathe. But, turning around he was face to face with Sento Isuzu. He jumped a little.

"Trying to run away?" she raised an eyebrow.

Kanie sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to meet the princess again." she stated.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Kanie questioned.

Sento drew her musket from under her skirt again.

"I will not be threatened by you anymore." He glared.

"Fine, but if you want that magic ability gone, you will have to speak with Latifa." Sento challenged.

"Magic ability?" He asked, confused.

The more Kanie thought, he began to realize he could hear the thoughts of the people around him.

"I think i can read minds..." He mumbled.

"Try it on me." Sento suggested.

Kanie focused and could hear her thoughts, _'There was a person who also had that power. But, they could only use it once per person.'_

"Wait, so I cannot use it on you again?" He narrowed his gaze, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Sento shrugged, "Perhaps."

"I don't want to read minds." He told her, "How can we get rid of it?"

Sento thought for a moment, "If anyone knows, it would be the princess."

Kanie sighed, "I suppose I have no choice then."

The pair rode the bus to the shipyard again.

* * *

Kanie Seiya and Sento Isuzu were both silent as they walked together. Quite an awkward duo they were as they headed into the Amaburi. This time, it was a little busier inside of the ship, and Kanie saw more odd people.

"Sento, who is inside the costumes?" He asked.

"Costumes?" She tilted her head, "There aren't any costumes here."

Kanie pondered this for a moment and just shook his head. Arriving at a conference room, he noticed that Latifa was sitting with Moffle inside. Sento led the way, and they both sat down.

"Kanie-sama, have you decided to help us?" The princess asked, hopeful.

"Not at all, I came to have you get rid of my magic." Kanie replied.

"How dare you talk to the princess like that!" Moffle stood up, furious.

"It's alright." Latifa assured the mascot.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you guys." Kanie explained.

Moffle crossed his arms, "Now there's something we agree on."

"But, Kanie-kun, we need you." Sento looked into his eyes. While she did not voice it, she was pleading.

"Kanie-sama, please hear us out." Latifa begged.

"I will hear what you have to say, but i just want to have my normal life back." He answered.

Latifa smiled, "Thank you, if you just stay here, we are about to have a meeting. You will understand."

* * *

Moffle ended up leaving the room in irritation, and a group of three well-dressed men arrived. Sento was obviously barely able to stop herself from killing them all right then. It was clear they were the enemy.

"Latifa." The leader addressed her.

"Greetings, Mr. Takeya." She nodded formally.

"I am done waiting for you to get your act together." Takeya growled.

"As discussed, the deadline is July 31st." One of the suited associates explained.

"We only need a little more time, we can get the rest of the passengers needed." Latifa explained.

"You have failed time and time again, and this time we will not budge." Takeya Kurisu explained, "If you fail to get the rest of the 500,000 passengers, we are closing you down."

Latifa grew a sad expression, and Sento fumed silently.

"It is not profitable to keep you going any longer." Takeya continued. "Even if the passengers you have been getting was doubled, you would only get around 200,000 by the deadline."

"Not to mention the debt of 4,150,050 yen you have." Takeya shook his head, pulling out a calculator. "If that hypothetical 200,000 was divided into average families of 4, they would need each to spend... hold on..." he began to calculate.

"Around 85000 yen." Kanie butted in.

When Takeya finished his calculations, he smirked. "Not far off, each would need to spend 83,001 yen to even put you in the black, and that is without any expenses."

Takeya Kurisu eyed Kanie, "You are pretty bright, would you like to work in my accounting department?"

"I'll pass." Kanie shrugged.

Takeya nodded, "Ah well." He looked back at Latifa, "The simple fact is I cannot indulge you any longer..."

With that, the three businessmen took their leave.

"Do you understand now?" Latifa asked Kanie.

"Yep, you are all screwed." He remarked and stood up.

"Kanie-kun-" Sento had trouble saying it, "Please."

"I cannot help you. Sorry." Kanie left, and sighed as he headed for the bus stop.

* * *

Kanie spotted Takeya Kurisu waiting at the stop himself.

"Hello again." The businessman nodded.

"Mhmm." Kanie sat down.

"They are fools, and obviously do not care about their business one bit." Takeya laughed and waved to Kanie as he entered a bus that pulled up.

Kanie Seiya was silent and let the bus leave without him. He looked around and sighed. _'They DO care.' _He thought. _'They just have no clue what they are doing.'_

* * *

Latifa solemnly stood in front of her staff in the large common area on the Amaburi.

"I have an announcement." She looked down as everyone grew quiet.

She paused, "Our last hope is gone..."

Everyone felt a wave of grief sweep over them.

"I am sorry, it is all my fault, i have let everyone down." Latifa took responsibility.

Sento looked depressed, as did Moffle, Macaron, Tiramie, and the rest of the cast members.

"The Amaburi will close down on July 31st, and be scrapped soon after." A single tear fell down her cheek as everyone realized their fate.

"But what will happen to us?" Crocky, the crocodile mascot asked.

"I do not know." Latifa admitted.

"Some of us will be fine, but I don't have a big fan base!" Crocky exclaimed, "Without Amaburi, i'll dissappear!"

Moffle shook his head, "It's your own fault for not working hard when you had the chance."

"Easy for you to say, you could just go be another mascot's sidekick!" Crocky retorted.

Moffle glared, "I am nobody's sidekick!"

Everyone began to argue in confusion.

"We're all going to die!" Tiramie, the pink cat mascot, cried dramatically.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Everyone turned to face the person who spoke up. Kanie Seiya stood confidently before everyone, with a smirk.

"Kanie-sama!" Latifa smiled.

"Look at all of you!" Kanie shook his head.

"You are all pathetic!" He insulted, eliciting a glare from all except Latifa and Sento.

"I look around and see a bunch of self pity!" he laughed, "It is obvious why you fail to bring in enough passengers!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for an explaination.

"You only care about yourselves!" Kanie stated.

Moffle made fists, "Stop acting like you know us!"

"I know enough!" He responded.

"You don't even work here, remember?!" Moffle argued.

"On the contrary..." Kanie chuckled, "I have decided to save you all."

Latifa's face lit up, and Sento was surprised.

"I will be your Captain, and i will whip everyone into shape!" he declared.

Kanie then promised the impossible, "I will see to it that you get the 250,000 passengers you need by July 31st!"

Everyone except for Moffle cheered.

* * *

Later, Kanie was sitting with Sento in Latifa's quarters.

"Why did you decide to come back?" Sento asked.

"You would be lost without me." Kanie laughed with pride.

"Captain Kanie-sama." Latifa entered and bowed to him.

He nodded and they all sat quietly.

"How do you plan to get the 250,000 passengers?" Latifa asked.

"I don't, that is impossible." Kanie laughed.

"But, what wil you do then?" Latifa tilted her head.

"I didn't want anyone to get scared, but we are going to be liberated from Takeya." Kanie explained, "We are going to launch a large scale attack with a fleet of ships."

Sento Isuzu smirked, "I can get on board with that, but we have no fleet."

"This ship alone isn't even equipped for fighting..." Latifa explained.

"Right, I know." Kanie nodded, "We will use the disguise of an entertainment vessel to prepare for battle come July 31st."

Sento and latifa both looked surprised.

"The only thing I need to know is where in the galaxy to get the parts and ships and crew needed." Kanie smiled confidently.

* * *

(And that is chapter 2, now you see how this adventure is going to be very different. R&amp;R, and see you tommorrow.)


	3. Not Enough Discounts!

(Check my profile for a poll regarding this story... anyhow, here is chapter 3.)

* * *

Kanie walked toward the bus stop after school. He even surprised himself that he'd really be the captain of the Amaburi. His dark hair fluttered in the powerful wind. He squinted a bit and had to steady himself. Once the silver pod arrived, he climbed inside. Taking a seat at the back, Kanie Seiya rode to the shipyard. He eventually made hisway to the docking ramp. With a sigh, he headed inside. His shoes tapped against the metal inside of the ship ashe walked briskly, now knowing exactly where to go. With a stretch, Kanie approached the door to the planning room. He was the only person inside, and began to use the computer to create a projection on screen of things he would announce. He began to wonder why no one was really around, so he headed off in search of others.

Kanie strolled down the halls, looking for cast members. He came across a masked man in uniform.

"Excuse me," he began, "who are you?"

"Okuro. Head of security, sir." The masked man replied.

Kanie felt odd being addressed as sir, "Alright, do you know where everyone is?"

Okuro shook his head, "No, I apologize."

"That's alright, thank you." Kanie headed off and continued looking for people.

He trailed down a hallway, and spotted a familiar face.

"Sento-san!" He called out to get her attention.

"Hello, Kanie-kun." She nodded and walked up, wearing a long red coat and a burgundy bikini underneath. She wore a pirate's hat, and looked very serious.

Kanie blushed at her attractive appearance, particularly observing the alluring leather boots that cut off at her thighs.

"S-sento, um..." He tried to find his words.

With a tilt of her head, she spoke, "Is something wrong, Captain?"

He shook his head, "Well, I cannot find many people."

"Ah, the cast members often go into the city when we have no passengers." She explained.

"What?! Everyone slacks off?" Kanie growled and sighed.

"Not myself." Sento declared, "I have not once slacked off, and as your first mate, I will do anything I have to in order to bring success."

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "Um, alright. I still need everyone back immediately."

Sento nodded, "I will drag them here by force if neccessary."

Kanie shrugged, "Right..."

The violent Isuzu ran off, and Kanie decided to wait in the conference room where he set up the screen. About 10 minutes later, many grumbling cast members entered, followed by Sento, holding her gun.

"Hello everyone." Kanie greeted, eliciting a shrug from most except Okuro, who saluted.

"As your new Captain, I am going to fix the problems around here." He explained.

"Captain," A blonde in a suit addressed, adjusting her glasses, "We do not have the budget for new things."

"Did I say anything about new?" Kanie asked.

Macaron then spoke up, "But, most of our problems are not having new supplies."

"For now, you will make do." Kanie declared, and everyone groaned.

He sighed, and soldiered on. "First we are fixing the ship itself... who is chief of engineering?"

Wrench-kun, a wrench shaped mascot raised his hand.

"Alright, I will talk with you later about what needs to be upgraded." Kanie nodded.

"We also should institute a 0-yen campaign." He stated, which did not go over well.

"You mean make everything free?" Tricen, the horned dinosaur mascot asked.

"Precisely." Kanie replied.

The blonde suit spoke again, "As chief of accounting, I cannot say that is feesable."

Moffle crossed his arms, "You can't just give everything away!"

Tiramie nodded profusely, "We work hard, we need the money!"

Sento brushed against Kanie's side and whispered, "Perhaps not making everything free..."

Kanie nodded. "Alright, we won't make things free."

Everyone nodded. "We should institute a large discount though." He pressed.

Sento thought for a moment, "We have a 30th anniverssary coming up..."

Kanie smirked, "Perfect!"

"Everything will be 30 yen." he stated.

Everyone looked confused. Moffle growled, "You might as well make it free!"

Kanie shook his head, "Look, you need more passengers for the time being. If you lower prices, the number of guests will inflate."

Tricen nodded, "From a sales standpoint he is right... we DO need more customers." the triceratops continued, "but if the influx of customers gets too high, i'll have to hunch over..."

Macaron and Tiramie shrugged, "We do have a deadline to meet." Macaron reminded everyone.

Tiramie giggled, "It wouldn't hurt to have some more hot ladies on board..." The pink mascot grinned pervertedly.

Sento shook her head silently in dissapproval of the foolishness.

"Well, we will institute the 30 yen campaign." Kanie nodded.

"Try to tidy up your areas to the best you can..." He sighed, "There will be no slacking off until the deadline."

Everyone's eyes widened, "No pachinko?" Macaron asked.

"No beer?" Moffle complained.

"No web surfing?" Tricen shuttered.

"No sky-diving and ironing clothes?" The head of accounting questioned.

"No fight club?!" Okuro complained.

"No naps!?" Wrench-kun glared.

"No more visiting brothels!?" Tiramie cried.

Kanie shook his head, "None of it. It's crunch time."

"Get to work everyone!" Kanie waved and headed off, leaving them to mope.

Sento followed him to the Captain's quarters.

* * *

Kanie sat down at his desk chair, "I don't even know how we can advertise the 30 yen campaign."

Sento Isuzu shrugged, "Whatever you require of me, I would gladly do it."

"Thank you, but i don't think you can really help..." Kanie sighed.

"I would give the clothes off my back if I had to." She continued to drone on about her dedication.

"Wait-" Kanie Seiya stopped her.

"That's it!" He sprung to his feet and grabbed his first mate's shoulders.

Sento blushed and looked away from the man the had suddenly gotten very close. "What is it, Kanie-kun?"

"We are going to make an internet ad that will get peoples attention!" he smiled and looked at Sento in her bikini.

She blushed more as she felt his gaze. "I know just what to do!" Kanie exclaimed.

"What about the attack plan?" Sento asked.

"First I am making it look like we are focusing on customers, and tommorrow we will get the ship ready to fly at high speed and take some punishment." Kanie explained.

Sento nodded and smirked, she approved of the plan.

With that, Kanie headed off to the sales department to work on the internet advertisement.

* * *

Arriving in sales, Kanie Seiya soon spotted Tricen.

"Ah, Captain," Tricen smiled, adjusting his spectacles, "what can I do for you?"

"I need some equipment and assistance in making an ad for the 30 yen campaign." Kanie explained.

"Excellent, you've come to the right place." Tricen nodded, "I am so good at cinematography, you'll have to hunch over..."

"Good, because we will be filming girls in swimsuits." Kanie sat down.

Tricen sat up excitedly, "In that case, I will be the one hunching..."

"But, we have no money to hire models..." Tricen rubbed his chin.

"We aren't using models." Kanie explained.

"Who will we be filming, then?" Tricen pulled out the camera and tri-pod.

"The women who work on the Amaburi." Kanie specified.

"Oh..." Tricen chuckled, "i'll be hunching over for weeks after this..."

Kanie sighed and had Tricen follow him out.

* * *

Kanie Seiya was waiting outside with Tricen in the windy weather. Sento soon approached Kanie.

"Sento!" his eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is your eye-patch?" He asked, confused as to why her eyes both looked totally normal.

"I left it inside." She explained.

"But- uh-" Kanie shook his head, rather confused.

"I figured I would be more appealing without it... was i wrong?" She tilted her head.

"What? no, i mean... um..." Kanie wasn't sure what to say.

Tricen shrugged, "Honestly, I'll have to hunch over either way..."

Sento rolled her eyes. The Elementarios, a group of four girls arrived in bikinis, as asked.

"Sorry it took a while..." Muse, the leader explained, hugging herself in the cold wind.

Sylphy, the fairy of wind, spun around, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Well, everyone is here now, Tricen-" Kanie was cut off by a small voice.

"Kanie-sama, may I help?" the princess had come on her own in a white swimsuit.

Kanie was surprised, "Oh, I don't see why not... You don't have to."

"I'd like to assist any way I can." She insisted.

Kanie nodded, "Alright everyone, let's do our best."

"I'll try my hunch-est!" Tricen had a look of determination.

Kanie face-palmed, "I- wasn't talking to you..."

* * *

After a few tries, Kanie started giving notes.

"Salama-san, please put your phone away and try to focus..." he sighed, addressing the fairy of fire.

She shot him a glare and put away her phone with a "Hmmph."

"Koboli-chan, try to smile more." Kanie mentioned, and the fairy of earth nodded.

"Alright, let's try again!" He announced, and they gave it another shot.

The girls cheered as hard as they could, "Amaburi cruise! Only 30 yen!"

Sylphy just kept spinning around.

"Sento-san, you aren't even smiling..." Kanie sighed.

"My apologies, smiling is difficult for me." She bowed.

"Why is it difficult?" Kanie groaned.

"It requires too much thinking, Kanie-kun." Sento specified.

He shook his head, "Let's just try again."

After a few more practices, they managed to get a good take.

"Shall we go with this one?" Tricen asked.

"It'll have to do, let's get editing." Kanie nodded, "Thanks everyone."

"Alright." Muse, the fairy of water nodded, and led the Elementarios back inside.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sento asked.

"I don't know, but it is the best idea we have." Kanie shrugged.

"Thank you for having me, Kanie-sama." The princess smiled, and headed back to her quarters.

"M'lady, let me help you!" Tricen called, following her.

Sento grabbed Kanie's collar, "If that dinosaur does anything with the video of me other than making the promotional video, i'll kill him."

Kanie gulped, knowing she wasn't joking, "I will edit it myself, then."

* * *

After Kanie had finished editing the video and preparing it for the internet, he posted it, and waited to see what happened.

The following day, Kanie arrived, and immediately checked on the video. Unfortunately, I did not have many views.

Moffle burst into the office room, "This is an outrage!"

"What is the issue?" Kanie asked.

"You are, pretty-boy!" Moffle growled, "How could you make the princess go into the cold in a bathing suit!?"

"I didn't make her, it's not like that-" Kanie could not defend his position before Moffle began attacking him with a flurry of fists.

_'I can read his patterns now...'_ Kanie thought with a smirk, dodging all of Moffle's punches, and landing one of his own.

Suddenly there were two gunshots. Kanie found himself on the floor, clutching his side in pain. "I've been shot!"

Moffle groaned and got up, wincing. Standing seriously, was Sento Isuzu, smoking gun in hand.

"A muzzle-loading gun shouldn't be capable of automatic fire!" He cried, and realized he wasn't bleeding, "What kind of bullets are those?!"

"Magic-bullets." She responded.

"Tch-fumo!" Moffle glared at Kanie.

Kanie Seiya sighed, and stood up.

"There is another problem-fumo." Moffle looked down.

"What could it be now?" Kanie questioned.

Moffle glared, "We have customers today, and there is a sign turning them away because of 'construction'-fumo!"

"Today is for repairs, i am working with engineering on cleaning up this dump." Kanie explained, "We cannot have passengers on board."

"But how will we entertain them-fumo?!" Moffle protested.

"You'll have to entertain them outside." Sento stated plainly.

"That's absurd-fumo!" Moffle complained.

"Are you saying that you are not capable of satisfying the guests?" Kanie challenged, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

(That is that for chapter 3, I left you a bit of a cliffhanger since I am wanting each chapter to not be super long. I may go ahead and finish the next one tonight, or it will be up tomorrow. Have a good day, don't forget to leave a review!)


	4. Not Enough Oxygen!

(Here is the fourth chapter, i hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you find anything that could be better!)

* * *

Moffle stood outside the ship, "Hello, everyone-fumo!" He greeted the guests.

They all looked rather disappointed that they could not go on the ship.

A little boy walked up to Moffle angrily, "I want on the spaceship!"

He kicked Moffle, who grunted.

"Just because we cannot get on does not mean we can't have fun-fumo!" He tried to assure everyone.

The little boy started punching Moffle, who could only glare as the child attacked him.

"Hey, stop that!" The boy's mother grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Thank you, ma'am-" Moffle began to say.

The mother glared at Moffle, "We don't know where that costume has been."

Moffle returned the steely gaze, "Oh I see, you were protecting your child..."

Macaron shook his head, "Here we go..."

The woman walked up to Moffle, "Back off, creep."

Moffle gently shoved her out of his face.

Tiramie's eyes widened, "Moffle got to shove the hot MILF-"

Macaron silenced Tiramie with a hand before she made it worse.

Moffle growled, "I would watch yourself-fumo." He glared.

The woman's husband walked up, obviously angry.

"Ay, are you messed in the head or something?!" the man sneered.

Moffle took a fighting stance.

"You wanna go, little buddy?" the man challenged, "You got something to say, rip-off?"

Moffle snapped, "That... you shouldn't have said that..."

Macaron and Tiramie looked on in horror. Moffle proceeded to slam a fist into the man so hard that the grown human flew back, collapsing in pain.

"NEVER call me a rip-off." Moffle spat.

Everyone was surprised and somewhat concerned, but everyone stood still.

* * *

After the event, the family of three was complaining in Kanie's office.

"We will sue your ass!" The woman threatened, and her child nodded.

Kanie shook his head, he had no idea how to handle the issue. Glancing at Sento, he silently asked for help. He soon regretted it. In a fluid motion, Sento Isuzu drew her gun and fired at each member of the family. They all collapsed.

Kanie's jaw dropped, "S-sento-san... You can't just kill people like that!" He looked at her with a little fear.

"They aren't dead, I erased their memory." Sento explained.

"So, they are just unconscious?" He breathed a little easier, "That is handy, we can just use that in the future."

"Not exactly, Kanie-kun." Sento rubbed her neck, "I only have one left..."

"But, can't you get more?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Each takes a year to make."

"B-but you use bullets like they are going out of style!" He exclaimed.

"You mean Pain-bringer bullets?" She tilted her head, "They are only-" She held up three fingers.

"3 yen!?" He exclaimed.

"They come in packs of 10 for 30 yen." She specified.

Kanie sighed, "That is really cheap..."

He shrugged, "It looks like that saved us, but we need to talk to Moffle."

Sento nodded, and got Okuro to take the people off the ship.

* * *

Moffle sat with his arms crossed. Kanie Seiya shook his head.

"Look, Moffle..." he looked at the mascot, "What even happened?"

Moffle shrugged.

"Don't give me that, hitting a customer is a big problem." He insisted.

Sento just stood by as Moffle spoke, "They called me a rip-off..."

"Ok, I don't know what to do with you..." Kanie rubbed his forehead.

"Just fire me, then." Moffle challenged, knowing how important he is to the Amaburi.

Kanie glared, and Sento watched. Thinking for a minute, Kanie made his decision.

"I'm not firing you... this time." He shook his head, "Don't pull a stunt like that again."

Moffle nodded, "I won't-fumo."

Kanie sighed, "Alright, we're done here, I have other things to attend to."

Sento followed Kanie as he headed off to deal with numerous issues.

* * *

Kanie was in the engineering room, followed by Sento.

"Hello, Captain." Wrench-kun greeted.

"Hey, I want to say your name is... Scotty?" He asked.

"No, I am Wrench." The head of engineering shook his head.

"Alright, Wrench-kun, what was the issue?" Kanie asked.

"One of the energy cores shut down, and I don't have the parts to fix it." Wrench-kun explained.

"Alright, well we can't buy that, can you make do?" Kanie asked.

Wrench-kun nodded, "I suppose that'll be alright for a while."

"Let's go, Sento." He started to walk, and she followed.

* * *

On the bridge, the navigator had a problem, "The display isn't working."

"What is your name again?" He asked the mascot.

"Shoe-loo, Captain." The shoe shaped mascot replied.

"Huh, that sounds a lot like Sulu..." He mumbled.

Shoe-loo had a look of confusion.

"Nevermind." Kanie sat down and messed with the machine until it started working again.

"Let's go, Sento." She followed yet again.

* * *

In the medical bay, a skeleton mascot had an issue as well.

"I need more medicine, Sir." The skeleton Doctor explained.

"We don't have the money, could you make more?" Kanie asked.

"Dammit man, i'm a Doctor, not a Biochemist!" The skeleton complained.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you as much as we can, but i'll need your name." Kanie explained.

"My name is Leonard, but people call me 'Bones'." Bones told him.

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh." He jotted it down and moved on.

"Sento!" he called, and she followed, looking down.

* * *

In the kitchen, the chef had a complaint.

"I need to restock our supply, but the supplier is not complying." Meat-kun declared.

Sento sighed, "We will probably have to find a new supplier-" Kanie interrupted her.

"Not an issue, I have another supplier." He quickly called up a different supplier.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone, "Yes, this is the Amaburi's captain, we need to restock inventory."

He paused, "Thank you, my associate will place the order." Kanie handed the phone to Meat-kun.

Sento and the chef were both pleasantly surprised.

"Sento-san." She immediately followed after Kanie got her attention.

* * *

Okuro in security had an issue as well.

"The cameras need to be replaced." Okuro explained.

Kanie sighed, "No they don't, your screen isn't on."

He adjusted a dial and the cameras started working.

"Thank you!" Okuro smiled.

"Sen-" Kanie didn't even finish before the quiet Sento followed along.

* * *

Returning to his office, Kanie sat down to fill out a large stack of paperwork.

Sento sat down as well, "is there something you need help with?"

"Not really..." Kanie mumbled, "oh!" he remembered.

"What?" she smiled, eager to be useful.

"You could deal with the others for me." Kanie nodded.

Sento nodded, and headed off to find them.

* * *

Arriving at Moffle's area, he had a complaint for Sento.

"The water guns are barely holding together-fumo!" Moffle exclaimed.

"Deal with it." Sento replied.

"But-" He continued, and she put her gun in his face.

Moffle sighed, and Sento moved on.

* * *

Arriving at Tiramie's area, Sento listened to her complaint.

The pink mascot cried, "My singing flowers are barely holding together, i need new ones!"

Sento glared, "You must make do."

When Tiramie protested, Sento shut her up by pointing her gun at Tiramie.

The First mate promptly moved on.

* * *

Kanie was still working in his office when the Elementarios walked in.

"Mr. Kanie, may we have a minute?" Muse asked.

"Muse-chan, I am busy, could you talk to Sento instead?" He went back to working.

Sylphy was spinning in Sento's chair. Salama spoke up, "Sento is kind of the problem."

Kanie tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Muse sighed, "If you come with us for a minute, you'll understand."

Kanie stood up and sighed as he followed along.

* * *

The elementarios led Kanie to Macaron's music area, where they watched Sento dealing with Macaron's issue.

Macaron was shaking his head, "I need a new accordian, this one is barely holding together!"

Sento shrugged, "You'll just have to use other instruments."

Macaron was surprised, "What-ron?!"

Sento drew her gun again, and Macaron backed down.

"See?" Koboli sighed, talking to Kanie.

Kanie Seiya shook his head, "Sento-san."

She turned, shocked at his presence.

"You have to fix problems, not just threaten people..." Kanie explained.

Sento looked down, covering her face, she pushed past him and started to run off.

Only turning back for a moment, Kanie could tell she was holding back tears, "I can tell that you don't need me anymore anyway!" She shook her head and ran off.

"Sento!" he sighed, "What is up with that girl?"

He headed off to ask someone for advice.

* * *

Latifa Fullanza was sitting quietly in her quarters when Kanie arrived.

"Come in!" she called, answering the knock on the door.

Kanie Seiya entered slowly, and sat down.

"Kanie-sama, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"I don't know what to do with Sento... she is threatening people and getting angry." He explained.

Latifa nodded, "Well, she isn't the best at expressing herself."

"When you were Captain, how did you deal with it?" Kanie asked.

"I wasn't Captain, Sento was." Latifa replied.

Kanie's eyes widened, it made sense._ 'Sento must be upset because she feels unwanted...'_he thought.

"Latifa, thank you." Kanie nodded.

"For what?" She tilted her head.

"You have helped me figure out the problem." he smiled.

With that, he headed to the bridge.

* * *

He had decided to talk to Sento later, but they needed to do a test flight.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, sitting in the Captain's chair.

They nodded, and engineering confirmed over comm.

"Mr. Shoe-loo... punch it." He smirked.

"But, I might hurt my hand..." The mascot looked concerned.

"No, don't literally punch it-" Kanie sighed, "Just- take us up and put us in orbit."

Shoe-loo nodded, and the Amaburi slowly rose into the air.

Kanie closed his eyes, and tried to stay calm. He had a fear of heights, but he would be alright once the were in space.

Suddenly, a red light started flashing, and a siren went off. Kanie jumped in his seat, and everyone started panicking.

"The ship is going to fall!" someone yelled, and chaos ensued.

Kanie's fear of heights paralyzed him. He had no idea what to do!

"Captain! what do we do?!" someone yelled.

Kanie Seiya was frozen, "I-I, uh-" he mumbled.

From behind, there was a gunshot, everyone on the bridge turned to see Sento Isuzu. She was standing still, smoking gun in hand, a scowl on her face. Her right eye twitched and her other was hidden by her black eyepatch.

"Move." She ordered, and Shoe-loo got out of the way.

Sento sat down and quickly typed in something, "It is going to get hard to breathe!" she declared, diverting life support to the two energy cores that were remaining.

The Amaburi began to descend through the atmosphere, and Kanie was just still, petrified.

Sento used the comm-link and gave orders to engineering, and then held her breath.

The Amaburi stopped descending and jetted out into space.

Everyone was breathing heavily, from both the stress and lack of air.

Sento Isuzu was still holding her breath as she stumbled over to Kanie. Seiya's eyes fluttered closed as he started to pass out. Sento took his head in her hands, and blew the oxygen she had saved into his mouth through a kiss.

"The Captain must... live." She fainted and collapsed at his feet.

Kanie gasped and coughed, "Sento~" he sputtered, kneeling beside her limp body.

The Amaburi hurled through space, and everyone was running out of air. Kanie Seiya shook his head, he couldn't accept death. He hauled himself over to the navigation seat. With his last breath, Kanie managed to aim the ship for a planet they were getting close to. He had no idea where they were, but as he collapsed, his efforts decided their destiny...

* * *

(The action has finally begun... Was Kanie able to save them all? Did he seal their doom? Find out next chapter! Komban Wa!)


	5. Not Enough Cliffhangers!

(Here is the next chapter, enjoy.)

* * *

Kanie's eyes fluttered open slowly as oxygen returned to his body. He felt slightly sick to his stomach. He looked around and was somewhat confused. The ship seemed to be on it's side, and the door was above him on the ceiling. He grunted and clutched his side. The people on the Amaburi had been thrown around a bit.

"H-hello?" he called out, but no one answered.

Spotting Sento Isuzu not too far away, he managed the strength to crawl over to his first mate.

"Sento-san." he nudged her slightly, but the girl didn't move.

She wasn't even breathing! Kanie gently laid his head against her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He didn't hear anything...

His eyes widened as he looked at her peaceful face, "No, you can't-" he choked up.

"Captain?" Okuro mumbled, having awoken.

"Okuro!" Kanie looked up to see the head of security dangling over a chair mounted up higher.

"Do you know where an AED is?" Kanie asked frantically.

"Medical Bay..." Okuro winced.

"Can you give me a hand?" Kanie reached up.

"Jump." Okuro braced himself and extended an arm.

Kanie leaped up and grabbed hold of Okuro. The powerful man hoisted Kanie up, and the young man managed to grab onto a higher part of the bridge.

"Thanks." Kanie mumbled and climbed up to the door.

Kanie Seiya managed to get his hands in the cracked door, but couldn't open it. He struggled and started swinging. Pushing off the nearby wall, Kanie managed to wrench one door open. He climbed onto the other door, and prepared to climb. To his surprise, the door gave way beneath him and fell into the bridge. Kanie acted fast. He pushed off of the wall and began leaping from wall to wall. Every part of his body told him to stop, but he forced himself to keep going. The young man managed to get to a doorway. He opened the hatch and climbed in.

* * *

After hauling himself through the crashed ship, he made it to the medical bay.

"Bones?!" he called out.

The skeleton mascot was trapped beneath some debris. Kanie noticed and managed to help him out.

"Thank you." The doctor sighed relief.

"Where is the AED?" Kanie asked frantically.

Bones nodded and rummaged through a compartment that was now below them.

Handing the AED to Kanie, Bones breathed, "Good luck, i'm staying here."

Kanie Seiya shook his head at the selfish doctor, but headed back to the bridge.

* * *

The descent to the bridge was far easier than the climb to the sick bay, and Kanie easily made it back.

Sento was laying motionless where Kanie had left her, but the others on the bridge had all left except Shoe-loo.

"Where is everyone?" Kanie asked Shoe-loo.

"They are escaping this wreck, Okuro told me to wait here for you though." Shoe-loo replied with a grunt.

Kanie nodded, "You can go on ahead."

Shoe-loo thanked him and began the climb.

Kneeling beside Isuzu, Kanie Seiya began to undo her uniform coat.

"Dammit Sento, you can't die like this." he growled, and began compression on her chest.

She did not respond and her heart wouldn't start back up.

"Alright." He groaned, and pulled up her t-shirt with a blush.

Kanie attached the AED's pads in their proper positions, one on the chest and one on her ribs.

"Here goes nothing." He sighed and gave Isuzu a shock.

He checked her pulse, but there was nothing.

"No!" he shook his head and panted as he gave her another shock.

Sento Isuzu's heart started up, but she was still not breathing.

"I'm returning the favor." He took a deep breath, and pinching Sento's nose, pressed his lips against hers.

Forcefully breathing air into her lungs didn't make her start breathing on her own, and her heartbeat was growing faint. Kanie started to realize that maybe he couldn't save her.

"Maybe I can't save you..." he muttered angrily.

Flames began to erupt from electrical panels.

"But... i'd rather die trying!" The stubborn Seiya was not deterred, and continued CPR.

After a series of compression and breath, Kanie was exhausted.

"Please." He begged, and breathed one more time into Sento's mouth.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. Seiya pulled away to breathe, not noticing.

Sento noticed that she was somewhat exposed, "What the hell are you doing to me?!"

Kanie smiled, "You're alive!"

"What were you just doing to my unconscious body, Kanie-kun?" she drew her gun.

He put his hands up instinctively, "You weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating!"

After the explanation, Sento lowered her weapon, "Oh..."

They sat silently for a moment, "T-thank you." Sento uncomfortably thanked him, and covered herself again.

Kanie breathed deeply, and was suddenly shot in the side, "Ah!" he cried in pain.

Sento had shot him, "That was for taking off my clothes..."

She stood up, and helped Kanie to his feet.

"That doesn't seem fair..." he sighed, rubbing his injured area.

"Hmph." Sento looked away.

Kanie face-palmed, _'This girl...' _

* * *

The two managed to climb out of the ship together. They were greeted by everyone else, who had managed to escape the wreck.

"Kanie-sama!" Latifa was relieved that he was alive.

Moffle was less happy about Kanie surviving the crash. Everyone was speaking anxiously.

Kanie asked the princess, "Where exactly are we?"

Latifa Fullanza sighed, "I'm not sure."

Sento looked at some device, "According to my chart, we are on U-817, a habitable planet."

"Well that was just lucky..." Kanie breathed.

Tiramie suddenly exclaimed, "There's a cave!"

Everyone looked at where Tiramie was pointing.

"There could be danger." Sento noted.

"We'll take a search party." Kanie declared, "Who wants to come?"

Everyone stood around awkwardly except Tiramie, who raised her hand. Tiramie then grabbed Macaron's arm and held it up with a grin.

Macaron pulled away, "Volunteer yourself!"

Moffle sighed, "I'll go."

Kanie nodded, "Alright three stooges, you're with me."

"I'm coming as well, Kanie-kun." Sento declared.

"Alright, let's go." Kanie sighed, and the five were off.

* * *

Eventually they reached the cave. Cautiously, the group walked inside. Looking around, it didn't take long to see it was completely empty.

"Well, this looks fine." Kanie shrugged.

"Check this out!" Tiramie had found a hidden lever jutting out from the rock.

"Tiramie, don't-" Moffle spoke, but Tiramie had already pulled the lever.

A secret entrance was revealed, allowing them to go deeper into the cave.

"I have an idea, let's not go inside." Macaron sighed, but was dragged in by Tiramie.

Moffle and Sento followed after them.

"Wait, everyone!" Kanie walked just barely inside, "We don't know what this is-"

The entrance sealed shut behind him.

"What?!" he pounded against the wall angrily.

"Come on, Kanie-kun." Sento shrugged, "It isn't like we have a choice..."

Kanie Seiya sighed, and headed deeper into the cave with the group.

* * *

Latifa Fullanza was trying to calm everyone down.

"But we have almost no food, and we are stranded here without the happiness of humans!" Crocky cried.

"We have some humans with us." Okuro mentioned, referring to himself and a few others.

"But how could we possibly make them happy?!" Crocky sobbed.

"I have a few ideas," Tricen mentioned, "But they would all make me hunch over..."

The Elementarios rolled their eyes at Tricen's creepiness. Except for Sylphy, who was running in a circle around everyone.

Latifa sighed, "We will just have to wait for the others to return."

"What if they don't return?" Crocky asked, tears streaming down his eyes.

The Indiana Jones look-a-like shook his head, "Then we are doomed."

Many began crying, except the stone doll, who just sat there... as per usual.

"I am sorry, everyone!" Latifa sobbed.

_'Please, Kanie-sama...'_ she thought, _'Return to us, we need you!'_

* * *

(That was a somewhat shorter chapter, but there isn't a better way to divide what I have. Oh well, the next chapter should come tomorrow. I was only able to post this one today because I cut it off a little awkwardly. Next chapter will be filled with action as the 'three stooges', our captain and first mate explore the mysterious cave, though, you have probably guessed what's waiting for them.)


	6. Not Enough Surprises!

(Here is the next chapter.)

* * *

Kanie was cautious as he looked around the dim hallways of the cave.

"Look!" Tiramie exclaimed, "There's light up ahead!"

Kanie was going to give Tiramie a warning, but she already started walking with Macaron.

Suddenly a rotating razor sprung out of the wall, shaving some fur off the heads of the two careless mascots.

Eveyone's eyes were wide as they stood still, "This place is booby-trapped!" Macaron cried, panicking.

"I usually like boobies, but not this kind!" Tiramie exclaimed.

"Just watch were you step!" Moffle scolded, and began to walk.

He immediately stepped on a different switch, and everyone heard a click and a thud.

"My bad." He sighed, and they all turned towards the loud noise.

Kanie shuddered, "oh great."

"Run!" Sento ordered, and everyone charged off.

A huge boulder was rolling behind them and gaining speed! They accidentally triggered a bunch of switches in their haste.

The group dodged arrows and falling rocks, and eventually headed down a smaller passageway.

* * *

After escaping the boulder, they looked around the small room they happened upon.

There was a large crate in the corner, "Who's gonna open that-fumo?" Moffle asked.

The mascots looked at Kanie and Sento. The captain and first mate sighed as they got rady to open the crate.

"1...2...3!" Kanie counted, and he and Sento wrenched off the lid and leaped away.

Moffle shook his head, "What a bunch of babies..."

"You didn't even want to open it yourself!" Kanie retorted, but Moffle ignored him.

The mascots rummaged through until they each pulled out different items.

"Molotov Cocktails!" Tiramie cheered gleefully.

"A taser!" Moffle had found an electrifying weapon.

"Metal bat!" Macaron grasped it firmly.

Kanie looked inside, and pulled out a shovel, "Why a shovel?"

Sento pulled out the last item, "chains?" she raised an eyebrow.

Tiramie giggled, "What a kinky weapon, Isuzu-chan-mi~" Tiramie gently brushed Sento's arm.

Isuzu replied by smacking Tiramie with the chains, "Don't touch me."

Tiramie had a nosebleed and was laying on the ground, "Thank you mistress, may I have another?"

Macaron sighed, "There is something very wrong with you-ron."

* * *

Kanie and the others continued to walk through the dungeon-like cave. Suddenly, they heard animal like noises.

"What was that-fumo?" Moffle asked.

Suddenly, out of the darkness appeared a horde of monsters! They were blue and drooling, and rather intimidating.

"Protect the captain!" Macaron exclaimed, and Sento Isuzu, Moffle and Tiramie helped to surround Kanie.

The monsters began to swing with clubs, and Sento swung the chains around and lobbed them at the enemies. That slowed down the advance, and Moffle and Macaron began attacking the group of monsters. Tiramie lit a molotov cocktail and tossed it into the horde of enemies, setting them on fire. The group ran off down a corridor until they got far away.

They all breathed heavily, "That was close." Macaron inhaled.

Kanie shook his head, "You slaughtered them completely, and set them ablaze! how was that a close encounter?!"

Sento shrugged, "We're safe now so let's move on."

The five walked further, until a trap sprung. A huge spiked ball hurled out of a wall towards Kanie! Sento leaped into action.

"Kanie-kun!" she pushed him out of the way, but the ball caught her with a spike.

The spike hooked her uniform and flung her backwards. Kanie whipped his head around to see Sento flash him a look of horror as she reached out with her left hand. He could only watch hopelessly as the ground collapsed beneath her, and Sento plumeted into darkness!

Kanie dropped to his knees, "Sento!" he cried.

The ball swung back around and smacked Macaron into the hole.

Kanie was unfazed, "Sento!" he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Wow, Kanie-kun..." Moffle glared.

Tiramie shook her head, "You're heartless..."

His hands were clenched into fists, he couldn't think about anything but Sento. He had just managed to save her, and now she was gone.

"Moping won't get us out of this cave." Moffle shrugged, and helped Kanie to his feet.

The remaining three moved on.

* * *

Happening upon another horde of monsters, the trio prepared to fight.

Moffle and Tiramie glared, ready to take down some monsters, while Kanie was more reluctant.

"Let's do this." Moffle growled.

"-Mi." Tiramie agreed.

Tiramie began lobbing molotovs at the enemies, and Moffle used the stun gun until it ran out of battery.

"More are coming, we need to run!" Kanie ordered, and Moffle fell back.

Tiramie continued to throw molotovs until she ran out. Then she retreated with a dissappointed expression.

The trio dashed through corridors, followed by their enemies. They reached a door and quickly opened it. They worked together to hold the door closed and Kanie used the shovel to hold the doors closed. They all breathed heavily, and then they heard a loud roar.

* * *

Sento Isuzu was covered in dirt and dust. She coughed, and rubbed her head.

"Kanie-kun?" she sat up and looked around, a bit dazed.

"I'm here-ron." Macaron groaned in pain.

The two had fallen into the dark pit, but in the distance, they could see a lit doorway. Struggling to their feet, they began to head for the light.

"I want a bath..." Sento sighed to herself, disgusted by the dirt all over her.

Macaron brushed himself off and they entered the lit hallway. Following it to the end, they came across a closed door. there was noise coming from inside.

Sento drew her gun and cautiously opened the door. A hamster mascot turned in a chair to face them.

"Did you bring me food-" The mascot stopped when he noticed who it was.

Macaron's eyes widened, "Dornell!?"

"That's me..." Dornell nodded.

There was an awkward silence in the room decorated with anime and manga paraphenalia.

"This is a mascot who went off with some other cast members and never returned..." Macaron explained to Sento.

"Oh, right!" Sento recalled.

"What are you doing here?!" Macaron questioned.

Dornell smiled, "I live here with Rubrum and the Diggeries."

"Who?" Isuzu raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Moffle, Tiramie and Kanie turned to see a huge red dragon.

"Fools! You should not have entered my domain!" the dragon bellowed.

Tiramie and Moffle hid behind Kanie.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Moffle yelled.

"Don't say that while hiding behind me!" Kanie glared at Moffle.

"I am the ruby dragon, and I have transcended human knowledge!" The dragon roared.

"Oh, ruby dragon..." Kanie tried to talk to it, "We come in peace."

"Do you think I, one who has transcended human knowledge, would fall for a trick like that?!" The dragon challenged.

Tiramie sighed, "That wasn't a trick."

"I would eat you, but that is unneccessary, since I have transcended human knowledge." The ruby dragon declared.

"We taste horrible anyway!" Moffle growled.

"I assumed so, pitiful creature, after all, I have transcended human knowledge!" The ruby dragon insulted.

"Could you stop with the whole transcending human knowledge thing!?" Tiramie groaned.

Suddenly, the shovel snapped, and the doors swung open. The monsters surrounded them, and they were cornered.

Kanie took a deep breath, "If you have transcended human knowledge, how about a competition?"

"What might you suggest?!" The dragon asked.

"You can ask me any question," Kanie began, "and if i answer correctly, you have to let us leave."

"Fair enough, here is the question." The dragon began, and Kanie prepared to read the Dragon's mind.

"Before plasma, what was the most effective fuel for intergalactic space craft?" The dragon asked.

Kanie had read the Dragon's mind and knew the answer, "Carazerminium, or Ta:lk'anraffer:tark, if you wanted the native tongue used by the ancient Eursians on a nearby moon."

The ruby dragon's jaw dropped, "T-there's no way you could have known that..."

Moffle glared, "He answered right, didn't he-fumo?"

The dragon nodded. "Then let us go!" Moffle jumped the air and punched the dragon!

"Ow!" the dragon began to bawl, "You didn't have to hit me!"

Tiramie sighed, and then a noise got everyone's attention.

"Don't fight!" Dornell yelled, walking into the room from a side door.

The ruby dragon bowed, "i'm sorry if i caused anyone trouble, I was trying to protect our home..."

"It's alright, Rubrum." Dornell smiled.

Macaron and Sento walked in, following Dornell.

"That is Rubrum!?" Macaron exclaimed.

Tiramie smiled to see Macaron again, "Macaron!"

"Tiramie!" the good friends ran up and embraced.

"Kanie-kun!" Sento ran over to stand by her captain's side.

Kanie couldn't believe it, he thought she was dead.

"Sento..." He couldn't even think straight, and found himself hugging his first mate.

Sento blushed, and awkwardly hugged him back.

Kanie realized how odd his behavior was and pulled away, "S-sorry."

"It's alright." Isuzu looked down.

"We thought you guys were dead!" Moffle exclaimed.

Then, Kanie remembered the horde of monsters behind them.

Dornell walked up to one, "It's alright guys, come on out."

The monster shut down because it was actually a machine! Out of the head climbed a small brown creature.

"What is that!?" Moffle jumped back.

"We are the diggeries." One of the little creatures replied.

"They are expert builders, they do everything, even battle suits!" Dornell smiled.

Kanie began to wonder if the Diggeries could repair the Amaburi.

* * *

Latifa Fullanza was sitting on the ground with the rest of the crew of the Amaburi. They had given up hope. Then they noticed something, a huge army of monsters and a dragon heading their way.

Everyone screamed in horror, and Tricen stood in front of Latifa, "I'll protect you!"

Everyone cowered in fear, and then Moffle emerged from the monsters.

"It's alright!" he assured everyone.

When the Diggeries had climbed out of their suits and Rubrum had laid down, Tiramie and Macaron walked back into the crowd of the crew. They were met with happy greetings. Latifa hugged Moffle, glad to see his safe return.

The last two to approach everyone were Sento and Kanie. The captain wore a smirk, and his first mate had a gleam of triumph in her eye.

"Kanie-sama!" Latifa ran to him and embraced him.

He smiled and hugged her, "We returned everyone!"

Everyone met their new friends and welcomed ther old friends. The whole crew was estatic... all except Sento. The young woman felt something she had not ever felt before. As she watched Kanie met with affection from Latifa, jealousy began to brew deep inside her.

_'Why do I hate seeing them so happy?'_she wondered, '_Maybe it is something different...'_

"So, can you fix it?" Kanie asked the Diggeries.

The little creatures looked at the Amaburi wrecked, "This is a piece of cake." Their leader nodded.

* * *

Everyone worked together to fix the Amaburi. Rubrum was able to pick it up and put it down the right way.

"Could we join you?" Rubrum asked Kanie.

Kanie sighed, "I'm afraid we don't have enough space..."

The leader of the Diggeries chuckled, "That's alright, we have our own ship."

"In that case, we would love you to join us." Kanie nodded.

Latifa whispered to Kanie, "We have another ship for our fleet now."

"It's all part of the plan, after all." Kanie whispered back.

Eventually, everyone was on board the two ships. The Amaburi and the Diggerot rose into the atmosphere, and with Kanie's order, launched into space!

* * *

(And with that, the fleet grew. what will happen next? Tomorrow you'll find out.)


	7. Not Enough Staff!

(I have been a bit busy, but the adventure continues... enjoy.)

* * *

Macaron and Tiramie were sitting in the lounge of the Amaburi, which was docked in Japan again.

"I can't believe we've finally got our hands on them-mi..." Tiramie grinned devilishly.

Macaron smirked, "We can find out anything we want to know-ron..."

Tiramie nodded, "Who should we use them on first? Your daughter-mi?"

Macaron shook his head, "No, I want to test it first-ron."

"Good idea-mi." Tiramie nodded, giggling.

"I'm going to figure it all out, and then we can watch the chaos together-ron!" Macaron laughed.

Moffle walked in, "What are you to laughing about-fumo?"

"Nothing, Moffle." They replied.

"Whatever, there is a meeting soon-fumo." He shrugged.

* * *

A few minutes later, some staff gathered for a meeting.

"Everyone, it is getting late, but before everyone is dismissed, I have an announcement." Kanie began.

The room was silent, and he spoke, "We will be hiring more staff."

Everyone was pleased with this news, "But, Kanie, we have no money for that... We don't even have the funds for the Diggeries and Rubrum, but you hired them." Moffle mentioned.

"We have just recieved an influx of cash, thanks to Dornell's collection..." Kanie explained, remembering having to literally pry some items from Dornell's hands.

"So we can get some more help? I might have to hunch over!" Tricen laughed.

Everyone was excited, even Sento.

"Who knows, someone might even be gunning for YOUR job." Tricen teased Sento with a nudge.

Isuzu's eyes widened, "Well, if they are more qualified, I will hand over my post."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her, "I was just joking..." Tricen explained.

"Oh." Isuzu nodded, but felt uncomfortable.

"Also, while the promotional video we made didn't get very many hits, I leaked footage of Moffle's little incident, and we will have a lot of customers come tomorrow." Kanie explained.

"You're all welcome." Moffle crossed his arms proudly.

"Ha, if not for my editing, people would not see you as a hero." Kanie laughed.

Moffle sighed.

"In any case, we are going to be busy in the coming days, and we need more staff." Kanie declared.

Everyone nodded, and he dismissed them for the night.

* * *

That night, Sento Isuzu tossed in her sleep. She was having an unpleasant dream.

"Kanie-kun!" she smiled in her dream, happy to see him.

Then, Sento noticed three girls around him, fawning over him.

"W-who are these girls?" Sento tilted her head.

"They are replacing you." Kanie laughed.

"But, I've been the best I can for you, I thought you liked me as your first mate." Sento protested in her dream.

"Ha, you are alright, but who would want YOU when these three lovely ladies are willing to attend to my every need?" Kanie chuckled in her dream.

"But- I-" Sento started to cry.

"What are you still doing here?" Kanie asked, "We don't need you anymore."

His words echoed in her mind as she fell into blackness.

* * *

Come the next morning, Sento was getting breakfast in the staff dining area.

Macaron walked up, "Hey Sento, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Isuzu replied, still haunted by her dream.

Macaron nodded and sat ate together for a minute.

"So-" Macaron began, "Oh! There's Kanie!"

Macaron pointed, and tricked Sento into looking behind herself. In a swift motion, Macaron slipped a green bean of some kind into Sento's food.

Isuzu turned back to face Macaron, "Where did you see Kanie-kun?"

Macaron shrugged, "I suppose he was just walking by, oh well." he lied.

Sento shrugged and ate some of her food.

Macaron then asked, "So, is anything bothering you lately?"

Sento nodded, "Actually, I am afraid I'm not good enough for Kanie-kun-" When she realized what she was saying she covered her mouth.

"I don't know why I said that... please excuse me!" Sento ran off.

Macaron giggled devilishly, "It worked-ron."

* * *

Sento ran to the office, where she thought she could be alone.

_'What is going on?!'_ she mentally screamed at herself.

Kanie stood up from under his desk, he was trying to fix a wire connection for his computer.

"Hey, Sento-san." he greeted.

"Ah, Kanie-kun!" she exclaimed, surprised by his presence.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No! I mean- no!" She gritted her teeth and smacked her head against the wall.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kanie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying not to tell you-" she smacked her head against the wall again, covering her mouth.

Kanie was a little weirded out, "Ok, well, try to get it together for the interviews today."

Sento's eyes widened, remembering her dream. She nodded, covering her mouth, and ran off.

* * *

Sento got ready and headed to school. The day went by lazily. As she walked to the bus stop after school, an acquaintance approached her.

"Hey Sento!" The school girl smiled.

"Hello." She reluctantly replied.

"You work on the Amaburi, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Sento nodded.

"Is it fun?"

"There are many problems, especially with Kanie-kun." Sento began, "I want to help as much as I can, but he is so friendly with Latifa..." She growled, and then covered her mouth.

The girl laughed, "Sometimes people are inconsiderate to your feelings... that's rough."

Sento shrugged, "I suppose so."

"I'll have to go there and see you working sometime." The girl waved, and kept walking.

Sento was becoming increasingly confused as to what was happening. She began thinking back to when her day began to feel strange.

* * *

"What? You fed Isuzu one of the 'heartsleeve fruits'-mi?" Tiramie asked, sitting with Macaron.

"That's right, but I haven't gotten to see it in action too much-ron." Macaron explained.

"You know, if Isuzu figures it out, she'll kill us-mi!" Tiramie giggled.

"We could have some fun and test it out though-ron." Macaron chuckled.

Tiramie grinned, "We could even ask her how many times she 'itches the ditch' per week-mi..."

Macaron snickered, "Oh, that's evil-ron!"

The two heard the click of a gun's hammer behind them.

"Damn you." Sento growled, and shot them both.

The mascots writhed on the floor, and cried out in pain.

"But, Sento-" Tiramie protested, and got shot again.

"How many times-" Macaron tried to ask, but got shot again.

Sento Isuzu breathed heavily, glaring at them both.

* * *

Kanie walked into the staff lounge because of the commotion.

"What is going on in here?!" he shook his head.

"They slipped me a heartsleeve fruit, and now they are asking me vulgar questions!" Sento explained.

"Vulgar how?" Kanie raised an eyebrow.

"Like how many times I itch-" Sento covered her mouth and struggled not to speak.

"Alright, i don't get what is going on, but we need to calm down." Kanie rubbed his head.

Isuzu nodded, "Please give me sick leave..." she begged, "or I might let slip these weird feelings i have-" she stopped herself again.

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "You look healthy to me..."

"But when i'm with you, my body feels-" Sento squinted as she slammed her head against the wall.

Kanie laughed nervously, "Sento, could you stop doing that?"

"I'll do my best, Kanie-kun... after all, I want to impress-" she started bashing her head against the wall again.

"Alright, we have interviews soon." Kanie reminded her.

"I'll be alright." she nodded.

* * *

Kanie and Moffle had gotten themselves set up to interview potential staff in the meeting room. Isuzu walked in quietly, and sat down beside Kanie.

"Alright, let's bring in the first person." Kanie called to Okuro, who promptly brought in the first contender.

An old man wearing a mayoral sash sat down to interview.

"Hello, who are you?" Kanie asked.

The man burst into tears, "I lost the mayoral elections, and I wanted to start over here!"

The interviewers were very confused.

"I will one day become prime minister if i can get back on my feet here." The man said hopefully.

"No way that is happening..." Sento shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, you are hired." Kanie smiled.

The man grinned happily, and thanked them.

"What?!" Moffle questioned.

"His ambition will motivate him." Seiya explained.

Moffle shrugged. Next came a highschool baseball player.

"I threw a crazy pitch, I need this job!" The young man threw himself on the ground in a bow, sobbing.

"Hired." Kanie Seiya nodded.

"Why?!" Moffle exclaimed.

"A high-schooler's tears can move you." Kanie explained.

Sento Isuzu nodded, "It is important to emotional move our guests."

Moffle face-palmed, "I didn't realize we were this desperate."

The next person came in, a masked man, who was also hired.

One after another, strange people came for a job. Then, a man in an astronaut's suit came in.

"This is the first useful person!" Moffle exclaimed happily.

"So you are an astronaut." Seiya smiled.

"Well, no, I want to be... i've never been in space though." The man replied.

Moffle sighed, and Kanie hired the man.

Then, the first normal candidate walked in. Her brown hair framed her face and she sat down and bowed her head politely.

Sento's eyes widened. The woman was one of the girls she saw in her dream.

"Hello, what is your name?" Kanie asked.

"I am Adachi Eiko." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, now I see on your resume that you have acting experience. That is impressive." Kanie noted.

"Thank you, I am not sure if you can use my acting ability, but I want to help however I can." Eiko explained.

Seiya nodded, "What kind of acting were you involved in?" He asked, trying to remember if he'd seen her on tv.

"I am an actress in several AVs." she smiled.

Sento felt like throwing up, and Moffle and Kanie's eyes widened.

Kanie coughed nervously, "I see, um..." He wasn't sure what to say.

"Define 'several'." Moffle crossed his arms.

"Oh, i've done about 20-something AVs." She clarified.

"Over twenty..." Kanie mumbled under his breath.

"Ask her for her stage name." Moffle whispered in Kanie's ear.

"I'm not doing that!" Seiya hissed.

"You said you wanted to do anything to help out?" Moffle raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Eiko nodded.

"She said it'd be her 'Pleasure', Seiya!" Moffle whispered excitedly.

"Don't tell me you are going to hire this... dirty woman..." Sento blushed as she whispered in Kanie's ear.

"She does seem very kind, and we need the help..." Seiya shrugged.

"But she's an EXPERIENCED woman!" Sento hissed, worried, "What if she seduces you? I am not experienced like she is-" Isuzu covered her mouth and smacked her head on the table to silence herself.

"She could steal you from me-" Sento started to speak, but she shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Anyway, you are hired." Kanie smiled.

Adachi Eiko bowed, "Thank you so much, i won't let you down!"

"You hear that? She said she won't let you 'DOWN'." Moffle whispered.

"Shut up." Kanie blushed and the next candidate walked in.

"Hi, I'm Bandou Biino!" The energetic schoolgirl greeted.

"Hello, have a seat." Kanie nodded.

Sento walked back in, and her eye widened at the new candidate. _'Another girl from my dream?!'_

Isuzu sat down next to Seiya again.

"So Bandou, why do you want this-" Kanie's eyes widened, "Are you- bleeding?!"

The girl shrugged, "Only a little, it's alright."

"A little?" Moffle asked, noticing her clutching her shirt in an area totally soaked in blood.

"You need medical attention!" Kanie exclaimed.

"No, i'm alright." Bandou insisted as she kept bleeding.

"Get Bones." Kanie told Moffle, who ran off immediately.

"Look, we need to give you first aid and send you to the hospital." Kanie explained.

"No! Please! I can't leave without this job!" She declared.

Seiya sighed, "If i give you the job, will you get help for your wound?!"

Biino nodded.

"Fine! you're hired then!" Kanie explained.

"Thank you!" She nodded and went to be helped.

"Kanie-kun, she is cuter than me, how am I supposed to compete for-" Sento banged her head on the table.

Seiya raised an eyebrow, starting to pick up on what was happening.

"She is adorable and helpless, and the Adachi woman is so experienced, I don't have a chance-" Isuzu shook her head angrily trying to stop talking.

"Here." Kanie handed her a bottle of water.

Sento nodded, "Thanks." Her lips gently kissed the lip of the bottle, and she drank some.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Kanie-kun, is this your water bottle?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but you seemed to need water to calm down."

"Thank you, but you... your lips..." Sento blushed as it dawned on her that she shared his bottle.

"Oh, sorry..." Kanie shrugged and Sento handed the bottle back.

"It's alright-" Her eyes widened as she watched Kanie drink from the bottle.

"What? I don't care, you aren't dirty." Seiya stretched.

"I see." Sento tried to hide her red face with her hands.

Moffle walked back in, "Alright, Bones is helping the girl, she'll be alright."

"Good." Kanie nodded as Moffle sat down.

Next came in a little girl.

"I-i'm Ch-chuujou Shiina!" The colorful-haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Kanie smiled back.

Sento started to freak out internally, because Chuujou was the last person from her dream.

"Kanie-kun, she's a loli!" Isuzu hissed, "I can't-" She shook her head and smacked her head on the table.

Moffle shrugged, "She's nervous, should we just hire her?"

Kanie raised an eyebrow, "You want to just hire her?"

"Honestly, after all the weirdos that i've seen, I don't really care anymore." Moffle sighed.

"Alright, you're hired." Kanie smiled.

"R-really?" Chuujou asked.

"Yep, there is no need to be nervous, just do your best." Seiya explained.

Chuujou was able to calm down a bit, "T-thank you!"

"That was that." Moffle nodded.

The mascot and candidate headed off, since interviews were over.

* * *

Kanie had caught on to Sento's feelings for him, after all, he was rather observant.

"Sento-san, do you want to tell me what is up with you?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Please don't ask me."

Seiya nodded, "You are really neccessary, you know."

Isuzu looked at him, confused.

"Look, no one can replace my first mate." He assured her, "You saved everyone, including me."

She looked down, "Yeah..."

Kanie felt bad for her, and he wasn't sure what came over him, but he hugged Sento tightly. Her body trembled, and she looked into his eyes with surprise as she gulped.

"This is the first time you've noticed me..." Isuzu sighed.

"You know that isn't true, Sento-san." He chuckled.

"So you... think of me like that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if it is possible for anyone to not think about you in THAT way." Kanie complimented.

Sento blushed, and hugged him tighter.

"We need to focus on taking down Takeya right now..." Seiya explained.

Isuzu nodded, "If you need someone, I will be by your side."

Kanie smiled at her, and she returned the secret, loving gaze.

The captain and first mate broke their intimate embrace and headed off to work on other things.

* * *

Kanie checked his computer, and smiled. His marketing ploy had worked incredibly well.

'_We are going to have a lot of customers tomorrow...'_ he thought with a smirk.

* * *

(Well, that was the long awaited 7th chapter, I will try to be more frequent. Bye!)


End file.
